Asukiii x Knight
by wink wonk hue
Summary: A female teen who lives by herself gets a visit by her bestfriend and things get rousy...


another crazy story lol

Friday Afternoon, 4:31pm

Asukiii was taking a bath, she bathed in water and washed her body. When Asukiii got out of the bath in her apartment she was lonely, nobody there just Asukiii herself when one day... knock knock, came from the apartment door, Her best friend Knight was at the door they hugged each other in excitement "Oh my! I can't believe its you Knight! Come in!!" Asukiii screamed. Knight questioned Asukiii asking "Its so lonely here Asukiii why don't you have anyone visit?" Asukiii replied "The thing is I never had anyone to actually ever visit me so yeah...". Knight said "Come on Asukiii lets have fun together what do you want to do! I came here for a reason and its to see you and make you feel home!" Asukiii looked around and said "Well I mean I don't have games but we can cook..." Knight replied "Sure!" so they headed to the kitchen and looked in the fridge, "Asukiii how are you supplied wih so much food and ingredients?!" Asukiii replied "Well I mean I do live by myself so I have to cook for myself." Knight felt sad and worried for Asukiii so he asked "Put me on cooking duty what do you want?" Asukiii replied "Something simple you can make its honstly really up to you", "Sure thing Asukiii!", Asukiii said "Alright im gonna go take a bath right now so please don't even try sneaking in" Knight laughed and said "Do you really think I would do that?" Asukiii walked to the bathroom turned on water, Asukiii took off her clothes revealing her small boobs and pussy. Asukiii hopped in the bath tub enjoying the nice sensation of her bath water, it was very warm and steamy she started doozing off. Outside while Knight finished cooking noodles for Asukiii since she loved noodles.

37 minutes later...

Knight worried for Asukiii so he looked inside the bathroom to see Asukiii staring at the wall, seeing her flesh body. Knight ran in and said "Asukiii are you alright?!" Asukiii turned and looked a Knight and said "Take off your clothes" Knight flustered and took off his clothes, "U-um Asukiii are you okay?" Asukiii got out the bath and Knight stared at her small boobs, Asukiii fell on Knight and said "I'm perfectly fine your chest is so comfy" Knight looked at Asukiii and knew she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. Knight immediately forcibly grabbed Asukiii's small boobs and stuck his fingers in Asukiii's pussy making her moan and screamed out "Oh my god that feels so good!" Knight started squishing Asukiii's boobs and moving his fingers around Asukiii's pussy, "My insides uuuuuhhhh uuuuhhh" Asukiii moaned, Knight was enjoying what he was doing to Asukiii "Damn her boobs are so nice!" Knight asked Asukiii saying "Asukiii do you want a to lick a lolipop?" Asukiii nodded and Knight pulled out his dick. Knight said "Now lick the tip of it when you start liking it start sucking on it" Asukiii did exactly as he said, Asukiii licked the tip of Knight's dick and when she said it tasted sweet she started sucking on it "Oh my god your great at this Asukiii fuck yeah!" Knight said as he grabbed Asukiii's head and started pushing her head deeper into his dick, Knight moaned and said "uugh uugh uugh, shitt!!! I'm cumming!!!!!!!!" Knight came in Asukiii's mouth and she swallowed his load. Asukiii said "mmm thats was some nice hot stuff I really liked it." Knight picked up Asukiii and put her on the toilet seat and spread out her legs "Do you want to ride it?" Knight asked, Asukiii replied "Yes! Make my pussy feel good!!" Knight gripped onto Asukiii's boobs and shoved his dick into Asukiii's pussy. "Damn your pussy's so tight Asukiii!" Asukiii replied "Your dick is so hrd but it feels so good!" letting out a loud moan he started humping Asukiii, she moaned and moaned and screamed out and let out a loud moan "oh my fucking god my insides are being pushed! uuuuuhhhh! uuuuuuhh! uuuuuuhhhhhh!", Knight yelled out "Fuck I'm going to cum!" Asukiii yelled out "Cum in me! Fill me with your load!!" Knight yelled "I'm cumming!!!!!!!!!" Knight groped Asukiii's boobs and came in her. "Oh my god my womb", cum started dripping out of Asukiii's pussy Knight picked her up again and carried her to the bathtub, made Asukiii lean on the wall Knight slapped Asukiii's ass making her moan. Knight put his dick into Asukiii and starting humping her Knight said "You've been a naughty girl this is your punishment!" Asukiii moaning and crying, "I'm sorry for being such a naughty girl please I'll never do it again!" Knight groped Asukiii's boobs and started fucking her faster "Fuck your pussy is so tight!" Asukiii moaning loudly "uuuuuuuuuhhhh uuuuuuuuhhhh uuuuuuuuuhh! My pussy hurts stop it please!!!" Asukiii screamed, Knight said "I think I'm cumming!!", Asukiii cried, Knight yelled "I'm cumming!!!!!" releasing all of his semen into Asukiii's womb Asukiii felt relieved and collapsed "I'd love to have sex with you again Asukiii" Knight carried Asukiii naked to the bed and turned off the lights leaving noodles on the counter "See you next time cutie" Knight left the apartment.

The End (・ω・)


End file.
